fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mael Radec
"The essence of combat: kill, or be killed!" — Colonel Mael Radec Colonel Mael Radec, known as the "Hound of Visari," is the commander of Visari’s personal guard and the main antagonist of Killzone 2. Formerly an Acadamny Commandant, he is highly evolved for his function. Radec is utterly focused on his duties and maintaining order and discipline - in Killzone 2, he had two Helghast grunts executed for "uniform violations." While a gifted tactician, he is merely a competent strategist. His genius lies not in the planning, but in the fighting of battles. Radec is noted for leading from the front in battle. He combines situational awareness with a near-perfect assessment of the capabilities of both his own men and the opposing force. In personal combat he is ruthless, vicious and overwhelming. During the battle for Helghan, Radec manages to board the ISA cruiser New Sun and kills both Templar and Evelyn in an attempt to steal the ISA's nuclear launch codes. He is later defeated by Sev and Rico during their assault on Visari's palace. Rather than be captured, Radec commits suicide. In Fiction Wrestling, Radec is regarded as one of the most hated and intimidating wrestlers in history. Cold and calculating, nobody can predict what Radec will say or do next. Radec strikes fear into the hearts of even the bravest fiction wrestlers, sometimes enjoying driving them into a near psychotic state of paranoia. In recent times, Radec has become hell-bent and near psychotic in pursuit of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment's grandest prize; The Omega Championship. Background *'Series:' Killzone *'Species:' Helghast *'Age:' 35 *'Height:' 6'3" *'Weight:' 233 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) UWE *'Debut:' 1979 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Pyrrhus City, Helghan *'Allies:' Wretched Egg (girlfriend) *'Rivals:' Hope the Hedgehog, PaRappa the Rapper, Sackboy, Spin the Hedgehog, Liu Kang, Itachi Uchiha, Scorpion, Jeremy Ellis, generally anybody who gets in his way or annoys him. *'Twitter:' @TheKillzone Fictional Wrestling Career 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Personality True to his nickname, Radec is the human personification of the hound. He is highly evolved for his specific function and utterly focused on his duties. It is almost as if he has willingly burned out any personality, education, or characteristics that do not contribute to the swift and resolute execution of his duties. It is this quality that makes him a vicious opponent in any confrontation. He is the epitome of the Helghast. He is very intelligent, somewhat villainous, and menacingly calm. He speaks in a sly, sharp tone. He is quick to anger, however, and will make sure that he gets what he wants. Personal Life Radec is currently in a relationship with Wretched Egg of UCA Fame in what has been known as a very unholy love as both are two of the most evil people in the Multiverse. Both being known for exceptional brutality, sadistic pleasure in the pain of others and being cold towards the rest of the world. In Wrestling Mael Radec generally wrestles a technical wrestling style with a massive amount of viciousness incorporated into it. If a part of his opponent's body is injured in some way, it can be guaranteed Radec will take advantage of his opponent's handicap and pick it apart in a slow, sadistic and calculating fashion. Radec has been often credited as one of the best technical wrestlers in UWE history, if not the best. Radec is a clear example that one doesn't have to be the biggest or the strongest to be a success in Fiction Wrestling, Radec points out it's best to be the smartest, which he likely is. Being able to use the entire ring and entire ringside area to brutalize his opponent. Finishing Moves *''The Liberation'' (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam) *Running Punt Kick to an opponent's head *Sharpshooter – used rarely Signature Moves *Back Suplex onto the barricade *Big Boot to a seated opponent *Cradle DDT *Discus European Uppercut *Diving Elbow Drop *Diving Headbutt *Double Underhook into either a Backbreaker or a Powerbomb *Drop-Toe Hold into the turnbuckles followed by kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat *Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles *Folding Powerbomb transitioned into either a Single-Leg Boston Crab, an STF or a Crossface *Gutwrench Elevated Neckbreaker *Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Running Single Leg Dropkick followed by a Running Senton *Inverted Headlock Backbreaker *Kneeling Reverse Piledriver, sometimes from the second rope *Multiple Forearm Clubs to a rope-hung opponent's chest *Multiple Knee Drops to an opponent's head *Multiple Turnbuckle Thrusts *Pendulum Backbreaker *Pop-up European Uppercut *Reverse STO into the turnbuckle *Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle or from the top-rope *Running Front Dropkick to a rope-hung opponent *Running Knee Lift, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent or followed into a Neckbreaker *Side Slam from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent *Sleeper Slam as a counter to an oncoming opponent *Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent *Snap Scoop Powerslam, followed by either a pin or a Cross Armbreaker *Snapmare Neckbreaker *Springboard Clothesline to opponent on apron *Springboard Dropkick to an opponent on the apron *Standing Double Leg Takedown, followed by mounted punches or forearms *Suicide Dive *Superplex to an opponent on the apron *Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker, sometimes as a counter to a diving opponent *Two Punches followed by a Shoot Kick followed by a Spinning Back Fist followed by a Clothesline Nicknames *'"The Hound of Visari"' *'"Colonel"' *'"The Scourge Of Helghan"' Managers Entrance Themes *"Warrior" by Disturbed *'"Step Up"' by Drowning Pool Championships and Accomplishments 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' *UWE X-Treme Championship (7 times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (7 times) *UWE Duos Championship (1 time) – with Sir Daniel Fortesque Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers